When the Time is Right
by Hitsukane
Summary: For the umpteenth summer vacation of her life, Hatsune Miku has nothing planned. Not that she likes to wing it, but she could hardly afford anything but sleeping in. Luckily, her friend Rin scores a full day at the karaoke bar full of charge and invites her along. Though reluctant at first, Miku soon learns that this deal would set up her whole summer, and more...(VY2 x Miku)
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday afternoon when Miku decided to go to McDonald's. She did not go with the intention of eating however. She hated almost all forms of fast food, as well as the environment of its venues, but Gumi called her over there to talk about the usual drama. For this alone did the young teen make an exception. Despite being the one who arranged the meeting, Gumi was late, leaving Miku sitting in front of the basic fast-food restaurant irritated. The teal-haired girl began to sulk on the bench. She always got like this whenever there was a situation that did not go as she wanted. Though this was a normal form of expression to her, a stranger approached her asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine" Miku attempted to dismiss whoever was showing her concern, but he still persisted. "I said I'm-" Miku went dead silent. The stranger kept staring at her, as though he was waiting for her to finish her statement. "Miku" The young girl stated her name, though it was off topic and debatably foolish. Then again, she _could_ be forgiven since she was sitting before one of the most attractive men in Japan. Who wouldn't have gotten lost in those pale green eyes that virtually pleaded for attention?

"Nice name. Mine's Yuuma." The man replied."So are you sure you don't feel anything bad?"

"I am positive!" Miku beamed. "Don't worry I was just waiting for a friend to come over here."

"Okay...Umm... I guess I will be going then. Farewell."

 _He said 'farewell' to me..._ Miku tried not to giggle idiotically. _Nothing like hot-guy encounters to brighten up your mood._ Just as the teen thought this, her friend arrived.

"Hey Miku!" Gumi waved.

"Hey." Miku replied, still looking in the direction the stranger left.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Mm... Okay..." Gumi raised an eyebrow after seeing her friend's expression. "You definitely are NOT acting like nothing's going on..." Gumi stated.

" It's nothing you need to know about! How about that?"

"Rude, but good enough..."

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Miku faced Gumi, finally giving her friend the attention she deserved.

"Oh yeah! You know, just the usual! I figured we could talk a bit before I left for summer vacation."

"YAY, more of Gumi bragging about all the cool crap she gets to do while Miku is stuck in the eternal stay-cay." The tealette said as she proceeded into the burger joint, followed by a clearly offended companion.

"Hmm I should have thought of inviting you... I totally forgot though, sorry..." The green-haired teen pouted.

"Eh don't freak out about it. I've been left out of worse." Miku brushed her shoulder.

"Miku..."

"CHILL with the pity face? What's with everybody this past five minutes thinking I'm sad or something?"

"Everybody?"

"Yeah, I met a totally hot stranger today. Maybe I should be thankful you were late."

"And?" Gumi got closer to Miku's face.

"And what?"

"You said you met a hot stranger. Give me the deets."

"Appearance? His hair was pink, his eyes were green-very sexy in the gaze department I might add- and even his outfit looked interesting." Miku said, recalling her brief meeting.

"What did you talk about?"

"He thought I was sad. I told him I wasn't, and I DEFINITELY wasn't after setting my eyes on somethin' as fine as him!" Miku grinned even more goofily now.

"Maybe you should put this summer vacation to good use and get yourself a boyfriend!" Gumi winked.

"Yeah...not a bad idea" Miku replied, still stuck on cloud nine.

"Maybe I should keep up my chances too..." Gumi muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Miku snapped back to attention.

"Nothing YOU need to know." Gumi dramatically stuck up her nose for effect.

"...Gumi you bitch"

"Hey! I was joking!"

"So was I" Miku said laughing, and they carried on their talk much like this for another hour or so before departing. Miku was reluctant to walk home that day, so she decided to sacrifice some of her allowance for bus fare.

Upon returning home, Miku was promptly greeted by her brother, who was, for whatever reason, pacing around the front yard. "Welcome home. The door's already open."

"Thanks...so..."

"I'm kinda nervous." Mikuo admitted off the bat.

"If this is about-"

"Yes, it's about Kaiko." Mikuo groaned, knowing that Miku would put him through another love lecture.

"Oh for the love of! WHATEVER it is this time, assume the best possible outcome, and tone it down maybe one notch. If Kaiko is even HALF as head-over-heels in love with you as you are with her, you're good. End of story. Just freakin' propose already. I'm sure half the Shion family's expecting it too." His younger sister had actually kept her cupid routine short today, much to his surprise.

"You're right, again..." Mikuo said as he felt the box in his pocket once again.

Miku immediately headed for the fridge, grabbed two leeks and then walked to her room, but not before stopping by her Dad's work desk to give him a kiss on the cheek. She had to maintain her position as favorite child after all. Her father smiled at her, but quickly resumed working. _I bet he fell behind today..._ Miku sighed. It was definitely time for her nap, or so she thought before receiving a text.

"HEY HEY MIKU WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO KARAOKE RIGHT NOW. I MEAN IT." It was Rin. She immediately knew due to the blond's tendency to use caps lock too much.

"We go to karaoke like every week though" Miku replied.

"BUT THIS TIME WE GET TO GO FOR FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Rin replied instantly.

"How? Did you rig something?"

"Oh no! I just met this chick by chance and helped her around with her packages and stuff. She had enough to fit an office building. GOOD THING I PASSED GYM CLASS."

"Yeah great" Miku threw her phone on her bed as she changed into her indoor clothes. Her phone beeped at least eight more times before she checked again. While letting down her body-length long hair, Miku checked her messages:

"OKAY OKAY SO HERE'S THE INFO DATS THE MOST IMPORTANT!

THE CHICK I HELPED OWNS THE KARAOKE PLACE! SHE OFFERED A WHOLE DAY OF FREE SERVICE. A. WHOLE. FREAKIN. DAY.

YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS~

WE CAN PRACTICALLY GET WASTED THERE AND SING OUR ASSES OFF. I RESERVED THE FUN TIME FOR T MINUS TWO HOURS.

YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE IT?

OOOHHHHHH WE SHOULD TOTALLY INVITE SOME DUDES TOO! AND SOME OF OUR CLASSMATES!"

 _Oh for the love of..._ "Yeah whatev. Just remind me in … whenever. I'm going to sleep now." Miku replied before turning off her phone. She laid on her bed and tuned out the world. _Why is it that I have almost nothing to do on vacation all the time? For once before I become an adult I'd like to have some fun, y'know. And watch, the moment something cool happens, school's gonna be the next day, just to bite me on the ass. It always does..._ Miku eventually trailed off into sleep.

Maybe thirty or so minutes later, she heard someone knocking on her door. Assuming it was one of her family members, Miku let out that universal groan that said "go away". Unfortunately, that didn't work. The door swung open, and she was practically tackled on her bed. "Rise and shine diva!" Neru could not have sounded more phony in her life.

"Mother of-get the hell off me." Miku ordered.

"So long as you get your fat butt up and dressed for karaoke. I was sent here by Rin, just to make sure you were on time."

"Ugghh...I thought you hated karaoke..."

"I do...but Rin's brother's gonna be there so..." Neru started to turn pink.

"Gimme a D! E! S-P-E-R-"

"-Shut up. You're the one asking for a D."

"Cleverrrrr" Miku droned as she walked over to her closet. "Who gave you permission to invade my room anyway?"

"Your Mom. She says you suck at getting up so I should wake you up personally." Neru explained; at this Miku sighed.

"Bitch quit actin' like you're not gonna be the first one picking a song and partying hard." At _this_ , Miku burst out laughing.

"Ah, my friends know me too well. Anyway, could you get out for a sec? I gotta change."

"Yeah yeah" Neru walked down to the living room, texting as usual. The phone addict didn't have to wait long for Miku to come down fully dressed. Neru looked up from her phone, a rare occasion, and said:

"I called a taxi-"

"-Of COURSE you called a taxi~!" Miku laughed as she walked ahead of her friend.

"You're paying fare unless you wanna walk."

"What?! I just had to pay bus fare today-"

"Don't care. You still owe me money from last time anyway." Neru switched from texting to playing on various apps.

"Fine..." Miku reached for her purse and Neru walked in front, assuming victory.

It took about thirty more minutes for them to make it to the karaoke bar, give or take that they were picking up some classmates on the way, and that traffic was always awful around this hour. The moment the group of teens walked in they were greeted by none other than Rin and a very tall beautiful woman with highlights in her hair.

"Greetings all of you! My name is Mizki. You may have seen me around here a few times if you ever payed attention, but let me just say I own this place and that as a gift of thanks to your friend-" Mizki stopped to gesture towards Rin who posed. "I'm allowing you all to have as much fun as you can from now until closing, all on the house. I'll bring you to your room." With this, the group got more smiley and a ton more visibly excited. Following Mizki very closely, the teenagers made it to a relatively spacey VIP room that even had a disco-like floor accompanied with a mixer. Some students immediately started talking about how cool the room looked while Miku, as predicted by Neru, ran to the karaoke machine to pick a song. Rin was thoroughly examining the dance floor, making it obvious what she planned on doing once the right song was played. Neru never stopped texting, not like that was news or anything. Once Mizki assessed that the group had fully adjusted, she announced that they could order anytime and left.

"HEHEHEHHEHEHEE" Rin was already getting hyper and nothing was done yet. "C'mon Miku, what song you gonna do?! Start with something stupid and fun!"

"Popipopipo-pipo-PoPIpo!" Miku started bouncing in beat to the music. Others also started bopping their heads. With this invitation Rin stole the show with a loud "WRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" In a matter of minutes, the high schoolers were acting like high-class fools and having the time of their lives. Every person took an opportunity to sing, aside from the texting machine, but she did appreciate hearing everyone sing-that was good that is-and especially Len. Once a full round of singing was complete, Rin ordered pretty much everything on the menu and requested a DJ.

"You know, under normal circumstances we wouldn't even be able to afford the DJ for ten minutes." Neru said.

"Really? Is it that expensive?" Miku asked.

"Yeah!" Len confirmed. "He charges almost fifty-thousand yen per hour!"

"He better be good then." Neru said as she snuck a picture of the blond boy.

"We're still getting this for free, so who cares if he's awesome or average?" Miku shrugged her shoulders as she sat back down. Some of her peers looked at her as though she asked a dumb question, but did not bother to respond. Miku already got her answer when the door opened:

"I do." A familiar mature voice entered the room, surprising Miku. She looked up to see the owner of the voice, only to find once more those captivating pale-green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

" _I_ do" said none other than Yuuma, the stranger that she had met earlier that day. "There'd be no point of me DJing if I didn't try my best." He said this a little louder, clearly calling for the attention of everyone else. When everyone turned at about the same time, it made him look that much cooler, if it was possible. The disc jockey before them looked like he came straight out of a poster. His outfit was the perfect composition of black pants and a white jacket with splashes of pink stripes and a heart just to the left of his chest. Valentine's day just got a hundred times more sexy. Now ignoring the gaze of his audience, Yuuma went over to the mixer, equipping his headphones. It was time he let the music do the talking.

With a quick flick he pushed over the needle, allowing for a disc to be put on, and placed the object down, giving it a little spin before placing the needle down again. He played around with his hand and the disc for a few seconds, as though he were practicing. It looked more like he was bragging. With one last glance at his audience, still staring down at him, Yuuma turned up the volume, and got into his usual trance. The mix was hypnotizing yet energizing, like the beat was replacing your pulse. It begged you to move, it made you move. There was no debate. Even the less confident students attempted to dance a little bit, though they ended up just awkwardly rocking to the beat. Those who had much more experience, Rin and Len, dominated the floor with flawless technique and synchronization. Miku joined in that as well, but as she danced, she kept her gaze on the DJ. The sight of him was something else. It was clear he was passionate about what he was doing. He was becoming the music, he was the music; through mixing he was sharing himself with his clients. Both enjoyed the company thoroughly. A good hour and a half passed, leaving everyone, even Rin, exhausted. Upon realizing this, Yuuma took out his iPhone and hooked it up, setting it to one of his favorite playlists, in order to take a fifteen minute break.

The food came in right as people started settling down, leaving Rin asking. "Where were ya? We ordered almost two hours ago."

"You guys seemed like you were having a blast. I did not want to intrude." The employee responded. "Forgive me if my judgment was bad."

"You're good." One of the students said as people began grabbing the delicacies. _Sheesh, this is practically restaurant food!_ Miku thought joyfully and she took more bites of her rice. She quickly sat down on the nearest chair to continue enjoying her meal. A few seconds later though, it seemed that her seat shifted to the right. Miku turned to see that it was in fact Yuuma. He left up his left hand and immediately apologized. "Yeah, um...you see my hand was already..." It didn't take long for Miku to process that fact that she accidentally sat on his hand. "Oh AHM sowwih!" The bubbly teen said with an overstuffed mouth. This caused the pink-haired man to laugh lightly. Realizing her indecency, Miku swallowed her food and spoke again.

"Umm, I think we met earlier today..."

"Yeah. Afternoon at McDonald's." Yuuma replied tersely. "Miku, correct?"

"Yeah." The girl smiled, and then they went silent. _Wow, he remembered my name. I didn't think I'd get this far...can't just sit here silently..._ Miku wolfed down the rest of her rice dish and chugged down a soda, causing Yuuma to warn her that she might choke.

"Pssh, ask Rin. I'm practically immune to choking after what happened in junior high."

"Junior High? So you've known each other for a bit?"

"Since grade school really. We're just one year apart." Miku nodded.

"So what did happen?"

"I accidentally swallowed an entire chicken wing."

Yuuma looked at the girl dumbfounded. "How did you even-"

"-It's a loooooong story." Miku interrupted. "Let's just say that my friend over there created a method of reverse CPR"

Yuuma looked at her even more confused. Miku noticed this and decided to explain the full story. She figured why not since most of the others kept themselves busy. The gist of the story was that while they were at another party Miku was eating while everyone else was chatting, since she had arrived late. Neru had said something that the twin-tailed girl found hilarious, thus making her burst out in laughter.

"You see" Miku continued. "I have a tendency to put my hand to my mouth when I laugh" She demonstrated this quite literally. "And I accidentally-"

"Shoved it down your throat?" Yuuma concluded, receiving a nod from Miku. "After that was the fun part. Rin tried to give me the Heimlich, but somehow that made me swallow it down further rather than cough it up. You can probably guess how awkward it was when I said that the problem was kinda over."

"Very."

"Uh huh. I didn't eat anything else 'cuz I still felt the wing sliding down my track very slowly. I couldn't move around much either."

"Wow. Aren't you a survivor."

"Well, human stomach acid can digest bones after all."

"Really?" Yuuma smiled a bit more. "You learn something new everyday." With this, he stood back up. "My break's over, unless you guys would still rather do other things."

Yuuma walked back over to the mixer. Miku stared at him as he walked away and then thought of something.

"Hey how about you continue to put down beats and stuff while one of us sings from the karaoke machine? I think that would be a cool mashup." At this point Miku was now standing and oozing confidence.

"Sounds fun." Yuuma replied flatly yet smiling. "Are you volunteering yourself?"

"Maaaybe!" The Miku flashed her teeth with a wide smile now. "But are there songs you can mix while I sing?"

"I have my job for a reason" Yuuma smirked as he put on his headphones. Matching his boisterous attitude Miku walked over to the karaoke machine and selected the song "WAVE". It was amongst her favorite songs simply because of how badass it sounded. Based on how Yuuma's expression brightened, Miku guessed that he knew this song as well. The disc jockey switched out his phone for another disc. He pressed one ear of his headphone against his head just to make sure he would hear precisely. He then gave Miku a nod.

"Ahem!" The teal-haired girl cleared her throat. "Let's get this party back up and kicking shall we?" Miku winked and gave a pose just like the sassy diva she planned to be someday, earning cheers from her classmates. The intro to the song began, and Miku entered into another world. She always did her best to convey the lyrics to its truest meaning as she sang:

"Machigaete uchuu owatte

aoshingou wa itsumodoori

tonde mata tomatte

mata tobi souda..."

This song required much passion and self-confidence, or at least the rise to it. Both were relatively easy if you had a pounding beat driving you though; Both came naturally if you had the singing talent of Hatsune Miku. She really knew how to keep an event exciting. Any person could attest to that after just meeting her once.

"lalalalalalala~!

lalalalalalala~!"

Miku's classmates sang the ending with her. Their singing, borderline shouting, was loud enough even to be heard from the neighboring rooms. Needless to say that the soundproofing would need to be improved.

At the song's end, Miku descended from the stage passing on the microphone to Len, who in turn kept most of the female audience excited. Miku checked her phone. It was slightly past ten. _Did everyone forget that tonight's a school night?_ She looked back up at her peers. A good number of them were still energetic. _I wonder how much longer I should stay._ The teal-haired teen unknowingly shifted her glance over to Yuuma, who caught her eyes the exact same moment. He smiled. Miku felt something in her heat up, a lot. She suddenly had the urge to talk to him again, but knew that wasn't happening, not while he was working. Instead she walked towards Neru and Rin, hoping they would keep her busy until the end of the party. Surely enough they did.

Many of the participants had already left by the time it was 11:30, the ones who remained were waiting for rides home. Rin was stocking up on as much take-home food as she could, and Miku looked over at Yuuma's direction once again. She noticed that he was packing his things. _Want any help?_ She thought of asking, but what did she know about a DJ's equipment? Not wanting to humiliate herself, Miku waited for her brother's Toyota to pick her up so she could quickly hit the sack so that she wouldn't be dead tired during school the next morning.

* * *

A/N:  
Yo~! Hitsukane here!

I just gotta say that Yuuma x Miku? DATS my ship. It has like two fanfics at most right now tho. I didn't like that. Imma do my best to show my support for it tho. I hope y'all keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Unfortunately, 7am still snuck up on everyone just the same. Miku hated the fact that despite being the youngest of her family she had to get up the earliest. She decided not to bother with breakfast since she was still bloated from her food the previous night. Just in case that backfired she packed extra food in her bento before leaving. With perfect timing, her always cheery neighbor Neru walked out looking half dead. "Would you like to walk to school together Akita?" Miku gushed her cute idol voice just to annoy the blond troll.

Neru turned to greet Miku."Shut the hell up."

"How polite. I see _you're_ well-rested too!" Sarcasm came quite naturally with fatigue. "Anyway, what are we supposed to be doing in class today?"

"I dunno. When have I ever payed attention in class?"

"You pay enough attention to pass…" Miku said. "So I figured you might-"

"-Nope." And that was the end to that topic.

The two friends did talk about other things though. Namely the events of the previous night. There were a few giggles at the recollection of failed dancing attempts, and quite a bit of teasing about the blond's pretty-much-stalker-crush on Len.

"I bet you snuck at least ten pics."

"I only got four _good_ ones. There was too much of a crowd for a clear shot half the time."

"I'm surprised you aren't taking out your phone to look at them right now!" said Miku, shocked that Neru actually wasn't on her phone twenty-four seven.

"I don't take it out while walking to school. I almost got in an accident for that." Neru replied flatly. "Besides-" Neru grinned as much as a girl with two-hour sleep could manage.

"I could tell that I was far from being the only one keeping my eyes on a guy last night. You looked more than ready to _make some music_ with that DJ."

"Ah-" Miku was already turning pink at the statement. "-Neru! I had actually met him earlier that day. I wasn't just clinging onto him for no reason."

"I didn't say you weren't doing it for a reason" Neru shrugged. "That doesn't change that fact that you were on him the whole time he was on break. I. saw. that." Neru poked Miku to keep her feeling teased even after she finished speaking.

"NERU!" At this point Miku was completely embarrassed.

"It's okay!" The blond looked as though she was finally getting some energy back. "As a maiden in love, I understand your pain! Your determination despite the chances being so small!"

"C'mon! You're going to graduate before Len even becomes a first year! The only reason you got to know him was through Rin who managed to skip a grade."

"I know but…" Neru. "I...I'm gonna make it happen. Just you wait."

"And then I'm gonna make _mine_ happen." Miku rolled her eyes.

"Don't give up hope so easily. Don't you go karaoke with Rin every week?" Neru's implied suggestion did get Miku thinking.

"Well, I could try to see him then, but that would be putting myself out there you know? He's definitely a few years older than-"

"I'm a few years older than Len…"

"But! He's probably more than three years older."

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Neru raised an eyebrow that her teal-haired companion. Miku sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is we're barely above strangers, maybe polite acquaintances. What good is that to just follow him at work."

"Don't _follow_ him. Just be _seen_ now and then, and make sure you're looking cute when you're seen. I've been told you can gain familiarity simply from that. It's worth a shot. Especially if he's nice." Neru leaned in closer. "And I'm damn sure he makes good money too."

"Hey, hey! Being matchmaker is _my_ job Neru."

"Then _make_ yourself a _match_!" Neru huffed. This time they stopped talking completely. Miku contemplated during this silence. _Could I really make it work with that kinda effort?_

Meanwhile, Yuuma had just finished grocery shopping. He whistled a tune as he passed by another building. After that, he would go back to his work. Or so he thought. Mizki immediately sent him back to the store, but this time with a list of even more expensive ingredients. "We've got an even bigger commission today! The food has to be top notch. You have a good "mix" or whatever you call it?"

Yuuma nodded his head and proceeded back out. This time he would have to take his car to get the fine ingredients straight from the farmer's market. _If Mizki didn't send me on all of these grocery trips I could have came up with so many more playlists. This crap is practically taking over my life. I need to get more commissions. Preferably from other people._ Yuuma turned on the radio so he could tune out his mundane reality. Chances are this would take him an hour or so just for the drive. _The things I do for a bargain..._

It was just about one in the afternoon when he returned. Not that the shopping itself took that long, Yuuma just took a detour or two when he saw a few ads for video games he wanted to buy. In the end he only bought a few used PS3 games since he didn't have a lot cash on him. After dropping off the ingredients to the kitchen, he went to practice for his next mix. _The commissioner is kinda on the older side of his life, so maybe I should throw in a few songs from the '50's and '60's to surprise him...then again, that may screw me over if I don't transition it right…_ He began walking home, down his usual route of crossing a street, going uphill, then downhill as his earbuds were in. Mizki always warned Yuuma that he could miss something important if he was always listening to music, but he never took that seriously until he actually was about to miss something, specifically a call from a former classmate.

"Wow, Yamaha-kun is that you?" a light tenor voice exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh?" All of the social skills he had in college, absolutely none, had surmised in this response.

"Wow, it _is_ you. You look a bit different. Is that some kind of stage look?" Hiyama Kiyoteru inquired jokingly.

"Yes and no. I wear it casually too." Yuuma answered, raising an eyebrow. "I could say the same about you. What's with the fancy suit get-up? I though you wanted to be the singer of a rock band."

"And who said I wasn't?" Kiyoteru laughed. "I just do teaching on the side to make sure I can afford rent."

"Smart."

"I have to be. Being my kind of musician doesn't offer as fancy of a paycheck as yours,at least not consistently, I assume."

"If you tried to make your band become famous-"

"-I'm not into that kind of life." The young teacher interrupted. "As fun as performing is, I think I make a bigger impact on my students." He said while holding his hand to his chest.

"Gee, someone loves their job..." Yuuma glanced away from the overwhelming nerd aura his friend was giving off.

"Hey, you wanna catch up over a couple of drinks tonight?"

Yuuma nodded.

"Oh wait, I have papers to grade...heh, maybe having my students not know will make them try harder?"

"Now you're just cruel." Yuuma said, earning a laugh from his former colleague.

"You know what-" Kiyoteru put down his suitcase and took out his phone. "Here. Let's exchange numbers really quick before you head off."

"Sure."

Though his meeting with Hiyama was brief, Yuuma did feel somewhat uplifted by the encounter. There was a little bit more vigor in his walk now. He was back at Mizki's office before he even realized. She expressed her gratitude and then told him to rest and get prepared for the commission. This was only the beginning of a trance-like routine to Yuuma. The older crowd was a little harder to please than the teenagers he entertain the previous night, but he won them over in the end. Not that he actually cared, not _this_ particular night. This would be the first form of legitimate "hanging out" he had done since he graduated, there was no way he would miss it. His sister's women's' intuition must surely have kicked in because she let him leave without so much as a second glance. Thus, Yuuma drove off to address from Hiyama's text message. It was another, rather ordinary bar, which is most likely why the prices were more reasonable. Kiyoteru ordered two beers and nudged Yuuma.

"Only for the first drink."

"I figured." Yuuma said before taking a swig at his drink.

"So what's it been like since you got your job?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Sleep-wise, pretty suckish. Most of my commissions are from ten 'till like two. Got off early today for once."

"That bothers you? I always considered you to be a night owl."

"If it were possible I'd sleep all day" "That sounds like you too actually." Kiyoteru laughed. "Well?"

"Well?" Yuuma looked at his senior. You're gonna tell me about your job now right?"

"Duh! I love it! highschoolers, aside from the ones that try to act smart, are a lot more respectful than grade-school kids. I'd say my morning class has to be amongst the fun bunch."

"What makes them so fun?"

"Well, the fact that they are terrible at hiding when they don't sleep, and they always come up with creative ways to tell me they don't know."

"Smart kids you've got then."

"Maybe street-wise, but otherwise" Kiyoteru finished his glass. "They better keep studying—REFILL!" He shouted much louder than necessary, causing the bartender to get annoyed. "Don't worry we're always like this." With this, Kiyoteru took off his glasses, finally looking like the student Yuuma remembered meeting his freshman year.

"I've even been working on memorizing ALL of their names. In that way I still study everyday."

"You think you've got it yet?"

"I bet you 3000 yen that I can say the names for my first class even after two more drinks."

"That's a suckers bet." Yuuma laughed.

"I've gotten a lot better at holding down my alcohol since college THANK YOU!"

"A little loud much..."

"Sorry, teacher voice." Kiyoteru picked up his glass and held out two bills. "So are we doing this or naw?"

"I'm just waiting for you to fail." Yuuma immediately placed his money on the table and in turn received Kiyoteru's phone, already set to an array of pictures. "That should be my class roster for 2-D" The brown-haired man chugged down some bourbon this time, and then cleared his throat. The two men locked eyes, and Kiyoteru began:

"Aoki Lapis, Megpoid Gumi, Kamui Gakuko, Utatane Piko, Ia Aria, Yuzuki Yukari, Sakine Meito, Shion Kuraito, Akita Naru, Namine Ritsu, Kasane Teto, Utaune Uta, Momone Momo, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Lulu, and-"

 _Huh? Small world._ Yuuma smiled as he looked at the picture of the teal-haired girl. Kiyoteru's claiming of Yuuma's 3000 yen was enough to make the pink-haired man realized he zoned out.

"I don't make bets that I'm gonna lose, y'know!" Kiyoteru said, pocketing the cash. Yuuma could not think of a smart comment and just simply handed the phone back.

"Eh? You didn't look pass Hatsune-san? There were about seven more students after her."

"By then I figured you were gonna win anyway, plus you need the extra cash." Yuuma said. "What school do you teach at anyway?"

"Crypton's Academy, for aspiring vocalists. It's literally the one that you passed by when we met earlier today? You remember it right?"

"...no...That was a school?" Yuuma's eyes widened. _I really should pay more attention to my surroundings..._

"Maybe that's a sign that you should pay more attention as you walk. Try taking out those headphones more often." His friend suggested.

The two men stayed at the bar for about two hours, talking about the other people they knew back when they were university students. Most of them seemed to be doing well, aside from Gakupo. Kiyoteru got up. "I've gotta head out. At this rate I'll only have two hours of sleep. Not that I've functioned on worse." He laughed, putting his glasses back on. "You don't plan on driving yourself back do you?"

"No, I'm walking. My apartment is only two blocks away."

"I'll drop you off then." Yuuma offered. "I didn't drink as much as you anyway."

"Lead the way Yamaha!"

After saying a brief goodbye, Yuuma drove off and back to his own home. Mizki seemed to still be filing away some papers as he entered. She smiled at him as he passed by, but otherwise said nothing. Tired as ever, Yuuma barely undressed before collapsing on his bed.


End file.
